role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
KitsuneMask
KitsuneMask (キツネマスク Kitsunemasuku) is a Nocturne with a Kitsune motif, a former member of the The Monsters and the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP conceptualized and originally used by Lord Vehk, but is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Quiet, sly, cunning, stealthy and seductive, KitsuneMask was one of the most skilled assassins of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and The Monsters. KitsuneMask usually displays a calm and stoic behavior, however she can emote when needed to. KitsuneMask tends to like to get work done fast and efficiently, and is there to get the job done, not let it drag out further for a needless fight or else she might attract more attention. As such, she does not like to engage in long brawls, though less out of damage reasons and more because she deems it as unnecessary. She was very loyal to SkullMask to the point that whenever she had failed SkullMask, she let it took a huge toll on herself, to the point that the last time she went suicidal. Another trait that separates from the rest of The Monsters is her nobility and honor. Upon performing a face heel turn, she's become kinder and less griefful, but no less stoic. Haunted by her past still, she does her best to make amends. On the heroes side, she specializes in investigating and assassination missions still, often finding out clues fast and relying on her stealth to go undetected by her enemies. In regards to her allies, she gets along well with FlamingoMask, PegasusMask and CoyoteMask the best, often accompanying them the most. History Backstory Little is known about her past, as KitsuneMask prefers to keep it unknown, but it's implied to not been something KitsuneMask wants to remember anytime soon... What is known beyond that she worked along with the Monsters since 2014, in where she also helped them in many missions. One of her least successful missions was one involving GegeneesMask, which resulted in his death. Needless to say, she has a divisive reputation amongst the Monsters themselves, however she's had a fair share of many victories as well as losses, even possessing more wins over some other members, which SkullMask liked. She would soon rise up fast and become along the elite and also form a rivalry with another chief member of the Monsters, CatoblepasMask. Debut: Odd Job KitsuneMask first appeared when she had to take care of a vampire named Vlad. Vlad was seen prowling through the shadows, where then KitsuneMask appeared to slay him. Before KitsuneMask could make a further move, Vlad then appeared to KitsuneMask directly and darted forward, grabbing her by the neck. KitsuneMask remained silent, before digging her dagger, now glowing orange, into his neck and twisting, causing blood to pour from the wound. Vlad hissed and then jumped back, cursing her. KitsuneMask silently stepped back, disappearing into the shadows again, her girlish laughter now filling the air around Vlad. KitsuneMask then kicked off one of his legs, then raising her dagger down on him. Vlad then staggered to retrieve his disembodied leg, only for KitsuneMask to then silently sheath her dagger, before drawing a katana from her back, the blade heating up and glowing orange; KitsuneMask then stabbed the blade through Vlad's head, the heat from the blade liquifying Vlad's brain, as his body catches fire, burning away to ashes. Vlad then screamed in agony and burned away, killing him. She then took off after her work was done. SkullMask's Monster Mash KitsuneMask reappeared along with Monsters when SkullMask brought in The Monsters to help him find the Crystal Skulls, as well as cause mayhem. She appeared last, rising out of her coffin. ScorpionMask then wanted to do a sparring match with all of the Monsters to test their might, KitsuneMask included. KitsuneMask accepted this, wanting to test her skills against him. After all of the other Monsters had their turn to test their might, KitsuneMask went in last and stabbed at ScorpionMask, weakening him. ScorpionMask and KitsuneMask duked it out some more, with both of them causing equal amounts of great pain to each other. Before this could go on any longer though, ScorpionMask laughed and then called off the battle, stating that they were indeed worthy. KitsuneMask then dropped it and was healed by CucaMask. KitsuneMask then went to the Monster Bar with the others, where they would heal, eat and rest until dawn for when their mission would begin. CobraMask's America KitsuneMask made a cameo in the RP at the beginning where he was shown along with the other Monsters heading down to South America to find the Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle At Colombia, all of the Monsters (KitsuneMask included) returned to regroup with each other at a certain undisclosed location, where SkullMask met up with them. The Monsters then revealed seven of the Crystal Skulls in their possession. SkullMask was pleased with their progress, however he took note that SaberMask was following them. SkullMask then told his Monsters to hurry quickly with their search. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life and Death!! WIP MoaiMask WIP Everybody Deserves Redemption! NemeanMask's Legacy!! WIP KitsuneMask Is Redeemed! Operation Famine Begins Now! WIP Tower Trap! Scatter the Skulls! WIP The End of the Crystal Skulls WIP The Lava Phantom WIP DoradoMask's Cover Up Plan! WIP I May Fall! DoradMask's Last Stand! WIP Mad Monster Party! (This Time For Reals!!) WIP Pino WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Kitsune Knives: KitsuneMask is armed with two knives she wields that are magically enhanced and are capable of delivering pain-induced stabs. She can control the pain energy and can increase or decrease the pain. Whenever she does this, the blades will glow bright orange. * Katana: KitsuneMask is also armed with a katana. * Enhanced Speed: KitsuneMask can run at fast speeds. * Levitation: KitsuneMak can levitate. * The Nine Tails of Kitsune: KitsuneMask's most unusual technique, KitsuneMask can summon out nine tails made up of shadow energy from her behind and can use them to help her fly around (like a helicopter blades) or to bash and tangle at her foes like tentacles. * Kunais: KitsuneMask is armed with many kunais she can use to hurl at her foes. She appears to have an unlimited amount. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturne members appear to be capable of using, KitsuneMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing her to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. She can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. Weaknesses * Light Energy: KitsuneMask is weak to light energy. * Overestimation: KitsuneMask has a tendency to overestimate her power sometimes, capable of making big mistakes during combat. Trivia * KitsuneMask is the first member of The Monsters to appear, having appeared long before any other members, dating back to November 2018. * She also predates the rest even earlier, having been around at least since 2014. * KitsuneMask is the second Monster Nocturne to have not been thought of originally by Gallibon. The first was SkullMask. * In terms of design, she was based off FoxMask a bit, as she was meant to be an homage to him. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Assassin Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Becoming Good Category:Ninjas Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Unfinished Article Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)